


Guide to the Dream SMP

by n_v_c_r



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_v_c_r/pseuds/n_v_c_r
Summary: I decided to post the guide I have for watching the smp! This IS missing out some of the important stuff, but I tried to keep it chronological and add as much as I could! If I’m missing any important parts please comment and I’ll try to update it as much as possible!
Kudos: 21





	1. Overall guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updated as of 1/24/21
> 
> I’m aware this is flawed! Please lmk if I can fix it in any way or make it more easy to navigate. I’ll likely separate plots into chapters, and I’m aware the numbers are fucked lmao, ty! <3
> 
> I am looking for fundy and niki’s streams with the L’Manburg tree and such, as well as Ranboo’s plot, so if there’s anything please comment!

(1) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xntiNtcOXM0 (watch until Wilbur joins the server. This is a summary of everything before the L’Manburg arc) 

(2) go to Wilbur’s channel and look at the “dream smp” playlist, start at “I started a revolution on the dream smp” until finished  
https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6WHJUJ5a3Fl_A9HRkcIhhPzZ6FOLTiwf (This is everything until the season 1 finale/the L’Manburg independence arc) 

(3) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xntiNtcOXM0 watch in its entirety (Recap of everything in season 1, includes some details missed) 

(4) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/820048027 (Explains details before big plot point) 

(5) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/823374754 (Explains details before big plot point)

(6) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/825672127 (Explains details beforehand big plot point/kicks off big plot point)

(7) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IUcBX_QIzgU&list=PLlJddkadYDcCfuN4-Qt3nmH9h1g02Gccn&index=4 (Shows beginning of exile)

(8) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mJdYgaDHilM&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=32 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary)

(9) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UEj1xRvpSbk&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=31 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary)

(10) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_tQgUPoTv6c&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=30 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary) 

(12) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vvews4NiUsM&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=29 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary)

(13) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vvews4NiUsM&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=29 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, neccessary)

(14) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FYZdckVvDDk&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=28 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary)

(15) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DRXKriskZdQ&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=26 (Highlights Dream’s behavior in exile, not necessary) 

(16) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_okO4CssoqI&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=22 (The pillar with tommy. Ends exile arc)

(17) Tommy Teams with Technoblade in ExileTommyVODS (Note- this is on the same channel as 8-16, under the title. Title explains it) 

(18) Tommy Is In L'Manberg while Exiled...TommyVODS (Same channel, more techno and tommy bonding) 

(19) Tommy Is Trashing Technoblade's Home with GhostburTommyVODS (Same channel, more techno and tommy bonding) 

(20) Tommy Is BACK To Stream On The Dream SMPTommyVODS (Same channel, more techno and tommy bonding)

(21) Tommy Stands Up To Dream's Manipulation in ExileTommyVODS (Same channel, title explains it. Necessary) 

(22) Tommy Is Betraying TubboTommyVODS (Same channel, title explains it. Necessary.)) 

(23) Tommy Gives Dream His Discs...TommyVODS (Sameness channel, necessary)

(24) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8J0vbvi-O8 (is a bit disjointed from the rest, but Ranboo has been working with a lot of people and this is important for later plot. I really need to make a chapter for ranboo’s streams, but I haven’t caught up with it yet. If someone can help, please comment!)

(25) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YiVP3CYoZTY (Ep 1-3 with the bloodvines) 

(26) Tommy's Dream SMP Is Obliterated by TechnobladeTommyVODS (Massive plot point. Title explains it, Same channel as other Tommy vods)

(27) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-IhUkyv2A-A (Episode 4-5 of the bloodvines, might be a bit out of chronological order) 

(28) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bePgYOufRVg&list=PLHejO4RqN8rvovTogryg5eX5bAt5Vb6l7&index=5 (only the beginning of this one is needed, read the signs. Rest is just prep. Tommy’s vod, explains plot before finale)

(29) Dream SMP Finale StreamTommyVODS (End of season 2. On tommy’s VOD channel) 


	2. Tales of the SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tales of the SMP episodes! I am 90% sure that these are semi-canon, but I could be wrong
> 
> *updated as of 1/24/21

(1) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QS_iXzPN0b8 The Town That Went Mad

(2) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7C6Diepii4Y Beach Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk if there’s a plot line you’d like me to make a chapter about! I only started watching early January, however, so it’s very likely that I’m not the best to ask. If you have any guides of your own, feel free to comment or message me on discord at “with malicious intent#8604”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodvines plot!

(1) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YiVP3CYoZTY (Ep 1-3)

(2) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-IhUkyv2A-A (Ep 4-5)

(3) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ENitAdtBHA8&t=53s (Ep 6)

(4) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9CBNZ4hCI34 (Ep 7)

(5) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8rBYnY_z_gI (Ep 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updated as of 1/24/21

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk if there’s a plot line you’d like me to make a chapter about! I only started watching early January, however, so it’s very likely that I’m not the best to ask. If you have any guides of your own, feel free to comment or message me on discord at “with malicious intent#8604”


End file.
